Ambivalent
by ShadowStalker of Cybertron
Summary: Raphael has finally done it, he has run away, for good. But so has a mysterious girl named Quincy. They both have their differences and both have their previous lives, one more Dangerous than the others. But what will happen when they meet and team up? Crazy Fighting, Secrets and Mixed Emotions about family, themselves and even each other may come out. Mix of many different genre's
1. Running Away

**Alright, yes, I know, another story. . But I'm at a writers block with all my other stories and wanted to start on something new.  
I've done wa-ay too many Transformers fics and quite frankly, even thought I absolutely LOVE Transformers, the stories are getting kind of too much, so I decided to start on something different. TMNT. I hope you enjoy my story and please tell me what you think afterwards. **

**Before I forget, I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles any way, shape or form. They are copywrited toNickelodeon. I just write what I like and like what I write. Thank You:-)**

* * *

Ambivalent

Raphael swiftly moved through the lair and jumped over the turnstile that blocked him from leaving. He forced himself to not look back at the place that he once called home, a place where he had grown to be who he was, a place that somehow he still loved through the hate, not anymore. . . He had, had his last straw with all his brothers, one was too annoying and found him to be the perfect target for every prank, one was too informative and saw that he was the one who needed explaining too, and the third was strict and bossy beyond all means, thinking that it was Raph himself that needed the explanations on what, and what not to follow.

He wasn't going to take anymore, not. an. ounce. They all thought they were too good for him so he would leave so that there was nothing to think of him. With one last move over the turning blockade he pushed forward and ran towards a ladder that would bring him to the surface, once and for all ending the relationship he had built over the years of isolation with the only family he knew.

As the manhole cover was lifted, moonlight burst into sewer and Raph could see the water glinting as it glided down its cemented path. The cover scraped against the ground and created a thunk sound when he let it fall onto the cement. Sirens erupted into his ears and police lights blared into his eyes as two cars passed by the alleyway that the mutant turtle was currently hiding in.  
When all was to its usual calmness and darkness once again became his shield, Raphael moved from the manhole and shoved the top back on before receding into the darkened shadows to keep himself secure until he knew that all was clear enough to make his move away from where he stood.

Second passed, then minutes and still he stood in the same position. His mind was telling him that all was clear and that he should run as fast as he could, but something else was stronger and made him paralyzed in the feet.  
Finally, after an hour of no movement, he moved and stationed himself to climb up the building before him, but the sound of shuffling feet and heavy breathing caught his attention and forced him back into the hiding position he had been at, for the last hour. The mysterious sound was unmasked when a girl, roughly the age of Raphael himself came hurdling around the corner and slammed her body against the cold damp wall. She shut her eyes and curled her lips in so that no noise escaped her except for the deep breathing she did through her nose.

A group of feet came clear into hearing and Raph sunk more into the darkness. When they got closer, something was oddly familiar about them, instead of rubber shoe against pavement, it was more of a metallic sound. But when the invisible things the girl was running from came into view, it was clear as to why she was running.

"Footbots." Raph spoke under the noise of his own breathing. His hands reached for his sai's and waiting for the bots to move closer, his heart beat faster and faster as the bots came more visible in the light that drifted through the alleyway.  
As they moved on, it was apparent that they had not seen neither him nor the girl, but as the last passed on, one stopped and craned his head around to see all aspects of the alley. Raph watched as the girl squeezed up against the wall and nearly made herself invisible with the darkness when something wrapped around her. The footbot, after a good couple minutes of inspection, made the same high pitched sound Raphael and his brothers heard almost every night before retreating and catching up with the other soldiers.

The girl peeked her head over the wrapping and then proceeded to move it away from herself and tuck it behind her back. A gust of wind drafted through the alley and Raph took a step back, accidentally stepping on something that clanged against the wall behind himself. The girl snapped her head to where he stood and starred at the silent darkness.  
She stepped forwards and he stepped back, gaining stance so that he could jump away at any moments notice. Another sound came from somewhere else and her attention was grabbed. With the sliver of time he had, the mutant turtle climbed up the fire escape with as little sound he could and let out a relieved sigh when he finally reached the roof.

After a moment of breathing normally and mulling over past thoughts, Raphael looked back to the area where the girl hid and found that she wasn't there anymore.  
"Took her long enough." He tightened his mask and looked forwards, only to jump back and land near the edge of the building. He looked down and saw that the drop would be painful, but when he looked back up the confusion that ran through his mind made him forget it all.

"Nice jump there, scaredy cat." The girl wrinkled her nose as she smirked at him.

"I wasn- I wasn't scared, just. . surprised." She folded her arms and laughed, watching as he regained his balance and walked away from the edge.

"Sure, surprised. . . Just as surprised as the. . uh. . ninja bot thingies were surprised when I jumped them."

"You?" he looked down to where the footbots had been. "Jumped them? So, then why were you running away?" She hesitantly laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I learned the hard way that jumping doesn't really go without consequences." After noticing her subconscious acts, she re-folded her arms and glared at the turtle. "What say you?Why didn't you attack them when you had the chance." Taken back, Raph had to think for a minute. `She must've noticed me before-hand, or else she could of put two-and-two together. .` He shook his head and looked away for a second. Either way, who cares.

"Look, there were too many and I couldn't jump out and fight in front of a human."

"Mmmhhm." She tapped her cheek and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And I suppose, talking to one is alright?" She held a slight smile as she allowed him to think over the information.

When it finally dawned on him that he was talking to the same person he was, technically, hiding from, anger boiled through him. He foot stomped the ground and he let out a low threatening growl, making the girl take a sideways step back and raise her arms in defense.

"Out of my way." He jerked forwards and began to burst into a run so that he could maneuver around the building tops, the same routine he took every night, just this time, it would be his last.  
The gaps sized from large to small, as he made his way through the city, some requiring more push than others, but all looking the same one after the other, dark, dreary and deadly.

Flapping emanated from behind Raphael and he looked up to see nothing but dark grey clouds that threatened to storm any second. He spotted a shadow in the distance, but it disappeared behind the clouds and didn't come back, allowing him to give his attention back to where he was headed.  
A tall cemented structure blocked his path when he looked back and he staggered to a stop so that he could miss from ramming into it, but failed only to ram face first into the object. Stopping to regain his structure, Raph heard the pounding of feet and he once again froze, but this time, actually taking out his weapons and positioning them to attack at any second. He looked over the structures edge and saw nothing, not even the movement of a beetle. Great, now I'm imagining things.` He rolled his eyes, but kept watch to make sure his assumption of what he didn't see was correct.

"Yeesh, anger issues much?" His head jerked from its position and looked to see that the girl was leaning against the same small building, an overcoat hanging to her ankles and buttoned every couple slits to keep it in place.  
Most of the surprise had left him from the last time she popped up, and with the moonlight slowly descending giving it an angle, he could finally see her fully. She had brown hair with gold and black streaks, and hawk feathers decorated her hair, but somehow it all seemed natural, as if that was how her hair was supposed to be. With the long coat, he couldn't see her clothing, but he could make out that she was wearing stiletto'd boots, how high, he couldn't tell. She also sported gloves that covered her fingers, but to Raph, her fingers seemed a little too long to be normal. When he looked back up, he couldn't make out her eyes, since it was still too dark out.  
Before anything else could be noticed she began to speak again. "I mean, I've seen anger issues. . . Believe me." She waved her hand as if it were no big deal. "But I mean, a turtle with anger issues, gotta say. . . Kinda funny." She paused for a moment and looked around, darting her eyes around as if she was scouting the area for threats. When she looked back she acted as if nothing had happened. "I have to say, you run fast. . I mean I know there are turtles out there that can be fast, but you. . . Wow, zoom!" She thrusted her hand sideways to emphasize her point.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"I've gone twelve years of not being allowed to speak unless spoken to. . . Which wasn't very often, so yeah. . . I'm never going to shut up." She paused again and looked around, her eyes doing the same routine they did before. When she looked back she was back to herself. A few quiet second passed and the two just starred at each other until she finally reached out her hand, gesturing for him to shake it.  
He waited for her to take it away, but when he noticed that she wouldn't until he did what she was silently asking, he shook it. "I'm Quincy, but most call me Quinn." She smiled and he slowing nodded as he jerked his hand back. "You would be-ee?" She rounded her arms and her head in question.

"Raph."

"I'm guessing it's short for Raphael, they famous painter who was born 1483 and died 1520." She saw that his face showed he didn't care and that he had completely tuned her out. "I had years of nothing to do except for reading books, most of them on world history."

"Sure. . . I'll be leaving now." Raphael furrowed his brows at her only to disappeared around the corner seconds later. But she cut him off at the other side and he jumped back again. "How the heck are you faster than me!?" Quinn jerked back at the tone of his voice.

"I guess you could say it's in my blood."

"Whatever. . . Just leave me alone, quill." He said moving away from her and towards the building edge.

"Quinn! And no, you seem lonely, and I'm lonely, and well. . . we could be lonely buddies." Her eyes brightened at her words, only making hime growl and swiveled around on his heal. With his sai still in tact with his hand, he jutted it out and let it barley touch under her chin.

"I. Don't. Do. Buddies. I live and work alone."

"Sure you do. . You live alone with four other people, occasionally visited by two." Raph looked back and forth before setting his eyes back onto her. After a few second he spoke, drawing out his words.

"How. . . Did you know that?"

"I could sense it on you. . . You're running away from them, I'm guessing anger management issues haven't really been resolved and you're taking them our by punishing your family by leaving them." She jumped on the last part and smiled, as if happy with her final say. "Or you could actually be telling the truth and be living alone, to which you'll sadly die alone. . . I can see it in the headline now. Sad mutant turtle dies alone, all old and shriveled up. . Ceremony will be held at dawn near ocean." Her hand swiped across the sky before setting back to her side, only to see Raph's mouth gaped open. "Nice one right. . . Just made it up on the spot."

"You're insane."

"Aww, chucks. . ." She looked away to act as if she was blushing. "Do you really mean it?"

"No, really. . . You're insane and I want you to get away and stay away from me. . . Forever!" He ran a head start and jumped over the roof edge, only to land on the roof adjacent to it. She could hear that he was grumbling under his breath, but couldn't exactly make out what he was saying. With a slight frown, she turned away and unbuttoned her coat so that she could free what had been locked up for so long.

* * *

A man sporting a white overcoat paced around a dull room that held only a few items, a metal table, surgery tools, and probe. His pacing grew faster and faster with each minute, anticipating on news that should of been brought to him over several hours ago. His fist slammed against the cold hard table and he seethed in anger, too much time had passed and he now waited for the answer he was dreading.

A slight knock came to the door and he pushed up his glasses before smoothing his hair and looking over as if nothing had gone on.

"Come in." He said professionally, gaining his stature once again. A man who was shorter, but wore the same overcoat, with the name 'junter' sewn into it, walked in. He gulped and slightly shook as he stepped closer to the man before him.

"I. . . Uh." A bead of sweat fell down his forehead as he raised up the folder to cover half his face. "She. . . Uh." He cleared his throat and looked the man straight into the eyes. "She's missing." The taller man straightened himself and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "We don't actually know what happened s-sir, she just. . . Well, the c-cameras went out and when they came back on s-she was." He shrugged, knowing that his point got across. "Should I leave you be?"

"It would be best, yes." The scared man nodded and backed out of the room, taking the door with him until he heard the usual click of it locking.  
As he began to walk away, he heard the table being knocked over and the tools being tossed around the room. Sparks shot out from under the door and instantly he knew the probe was broken in more than enough pieces to keep it out of order for a long time. He gulped again and walked away, hoping that the next news that was brought to the man was not by himself.

* * *

"He-ey, Ra-aph!" Mikey yelled as he stepped closer to his brothers room. "I made breakfast, cold pizza and cereal." He yelled through the door, shaking some pizza. Leo walked next to Mikey and spoke after he swallowed a piece of his own pizza.

"Ya, come and join us, Raph, it's the only breakfast that actually tastes good by Mikey's cooking."

"Hey! . . I'm gonna take that as an insult!"

"It doesn't have to take a rocket scientist to figure out that it was an insult." Donny said walking up beside his brothers.

"So you guys don't like my cooking?" Mikey asked giving out a sad lip.

"I think we already established that when you made your first meal." Leo retorted taking another bite. "Hey, Raph. . . Get your lazy shell out of bed and come join us. . . Master Splinter say's he has a few new techniques he want's to show us today. . . So eat or train hungry." They all waited for a while, looking at various things that lied around them. After a few minutes passed, they all began to get antsy in waiting for their brother.

"If you don't come out in ten second, I'm comin' in." Mikey yelled through the door. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!"

"Mikey, I really don't think this is a good idea, we're probably already on his bad side enough." Donny said, fiddling with his fingers.

"One! I'm comin' in!" Mikey burst through the door with a jolt and looked to the empty bed. "Raph! Oh no!" Donny squeezed in past his brother and looked to see what he was worried about.

"Great, I knew this was gonna happen one day."

"What's wrong this time?" Leo said sighing as he pushed past his brothers. "What the shell, where'd he go?"

"Where'd who go, Leonardo?" All three looked to Master Splinter, then between themselves and then back. The mutant rat raised an brow and walked closer. "Are you going to tell me, or will I have to find this out myself."

"Well, you see, Master Splinter. . . Well, hmm, how could I say this." Leo said jumpy in his words. Nothing like this had ever happened and in truth, he had never really prepared for it.

"Raph's gone!" Mikey shouted as he burst from between his brothers. "He's disappeared." Splinters eyes widened at the news. He looked to the ground, to his staff and then to his three remaining sons, trying to think over what he had been told.

"I guess this was going to happen sooner or later. . . I just never anticipated on it being this soon." He sighed and walked from the hallway. . . "We will start training another time, for now. . . I want you to gather all that you need and find your brother. . . he truly does not know what he is up against."

"Yes, Master Splinter." The three said in unison. The rat faded away back to his room and left his sons to get ready.

* * *

**Please tell me what you though in the Review box down below, good? bad? Keep Going? Just please no flames, thanks!**


	2. I Saved you

Ambivalent

**`Text` = Raphael's thoughts  
`'Text'` = Quincy's thoughts  
{"Text"} = Speaking over phone**

**I also want to say that this story is more or less a make it or break it. If people really like it and I have inspiration for new chapters I'll keep going, but if I don't get a lot of likes and don't have much inspiration I'll most likely end up deleting the story. **

* * *

Quinn made her way through the darkened night. Her eyes scanned the ground for anything that seemed peculiar or threatening, so far, nothing but late night people making their rounds at the twenty-four hour shops.  
A man dressed in all black to blend in with the night, jumped a lone woman and stole her purse. Without any thought, Quinn dipped into an alleyway, pulled her coat over herself and then ran out to redeem the purse.

Taking what she had taught herself over the years, which wasn't much, Quinn grabbed the purse and began a tug-o-war with the man, losing in the process. With a split second of steadying herself on her heels, she kicked a foot up and pierced the man in his stomach with one of her stiletto's making him stumble back and press his hand to the new and bleeding wound.

She grabbed the purse and handed it to the woman and watched as she ran off, scared of what to make of the scene she just witnessed and of the girl she had just seen. Quincy let her attention fall back to the man when he began to stabilize himself. His shirt was soaked with blood and the red liquid soon was dripping from the fabric and to the ground.

"Feisty, I kinda like it." He said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Quinn grimaced and kicked the man with her heel again near his other wound, making him stumble back, trip over the sidewalk edge and fall to the hard asphalt that made New York Cities roads.  
His breathing fell to a minimum, and sounded as if he was having trouble actually taking in air. With heavy guilt and thoughts, she walked over to the man and dragged him to the nearby alleyway. As he coarsely breathed, she pulled out his phone, if it was even his, and dialed nine-one-one.

Minutes later sirens blasted through the air, and the colors of the ambulance's lights lit up the block like it was Christmas Eve. Quinn quickly stood up and walked further into the alley before slipping her coat off again and taking flight, the last thing she needed was to be questioned by authorities and then brought back to the one place she had run away from.

It was hard running away, she had to admit, but it was for the better. She couldn't stay where she had lived so long, the place had turned from a life of isolation to a life of isolation and torture. No more could she handle it, no, she wanted something more, she wanted to be someone, not just another weird looking thing on a metal table ready to be tested and dissected. She had to find her real family, the people who had, if the stories were true, given her up because of how she looked.

It was painful to remember or even think of thinking of her past. But that's all she could do, so many years were spent in doing nothing but what she was told and what she could do to entertain herself. She hated being alone, she wanted friends, she wanted people to laugh with about stupid things, she wanted someone to call family, someone she could rely on to be there when all was lost and all hope seemed to of run away for good. Someone who she could use a shoulder to cry on, a person that maybe she could be with forever, no lies, no doubts, no secrets, nothing.

"Ha, if only." She told herself, looking to the moon that lit up the streets in a dim but entrancing light.  
After minutes of nothing but the sound of wind passing her ears, she heard grunting and fighting coming from a few blocks away. With an extra push, she forced herself to go faster so that she could find the source sooner. When she did make it, she was surprised to see the red masked turtle fighting a sickly looking dog and a weird robotic limbed fish. Quincy landed lightly onto the buildings roof and covered herself once again with her coat.

She peeked over the air vent she had happened to land behind and saw that even though Raph seemed tougher than the two, he was losing the upper hand.

"What happened to the rest, turtle, did they finally get fed up you?" The fish said sharply, trying to discourage Raph. He didn't speak though, just threw a punch at the creature and hit him square in the jaw, but his efforts were not praised, instead, the dog's fist slammed into his shell and sent him flying to the nearby edge. He pushed himself halfway up before falling back down with a grunt of pain.

As he was trying to regain himself, the two he was fighting came closer and closer, revenge swirling in their eyes. Quinn, having quite enough, ran over to Raphael and looked down to him with a indented smile.

"I'm getting a sense that you like the edge of buildings." He looked up to her and scowled.

"What are you doing here?" His words were spoke through a growl as he pushed himself up. She grabbed his arm and tried to help him but he smacked her off and stood up himself. "I don't need any help from you, or anyone, I got this under control." She looked to the two creatures that seemed baffled of who she was, but it hadn't deterred them from coming closer.

"Under control, it's more like your control went under."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She shrugged and stepped aside so that he could have room to get into a fighting stance.

"I never took you turtles for the human type. . . Well maybe the purple one, but you." The fish laughed.

"Type!? I don't have a type! I barely even know this lunatic."

"Ok, now that's hurtful." She said crossing her arm and look away. "I mean, I'll take insults, but lunatic is going too far."

"Kinda busy here at the moment." Raph said through clenched teeth as he swung a heavy fist at the dog.

"Oh, but you're not too busy to insult me. . . I see how it is." Raph looked to her, his face turing as red as his mask.

"Will you shut up, I don't even know you! I saw you last night and I would appreciate it if you Left Me Alone!" The dog clipped the turtles jaw and knocked him to the ground, when the dust settled down, all could see that he had passed out, most likely due to an over-abundance of stress.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," The fish said stepping closer and kicking its robotic foot to make sure the red masked vigilante wasn't faking it. "Let's take him to Shredder and get our prize." He laughed as the dog picked up Raphael and slung him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put him down you overgrown pet!" The two turned around to face Quinn and the dog snarled at her, disliking the name she had given him.

"Pet? I am no ones pet! I am Rahzar."

"Sure, and I'm not a weird kid who ran away." Rahzar flung Raph to the ground and stalked to the girl, his oversized shadow casting over her like a falling building. "You think walking up to me like a freak is gonna scare me?" She snorted and raised a brow. "You ain't got nothin' on me, Rah-zar. . . I could beat you and your buddies butts so hard, you would wish you never stepped foot near mutagen."

"What do you know of mutagen, puny girl?"

"I know enough." She swiftly undid her coat to show that her upper torso was covered in brown, gold and black accented feathers, thus far acting as a shirt, she had on knee capri's and as her gloves slipped off, her fingers were normal sized except for the long sharp talons that replaced normal nails. As for her shoes, she wore ankle boot stiletto's that were red and black. From behind her, large falcon wings burst out and blew a gust of wind at the Rahzar. "Mess with the bird, get the talons."

"We'll see about that." Rahzar cracked his bones and took another step towards the bird like girl. Her eyes dilated into small circles and something that neither the two had seen before, began to happen. Small feathers and a beak grew from her face, her feathers were smooth and seemed soft to the touch, but her beak was another story, it was sharp and looked as if it could tear apart anything that stood in its path. A hawk cry emanated from her and she charged towards the dog like creature, her wings moving ferociously and her talons in full length ready to fight him.

Quincy side-stepped his sharp fingers, but caught his arm with her own. He howled in pain and grabbed the new slices, but soon regained himself and turned to face her, his expression boiling with anger. They fought with each other, both throwing punches, claws, snarls and kicks, hoping to knock their opponent down first. Rahzar had gained the upper hand at times and clipped her feathers, making them dwindle to the ground and then be brushed away by the wind. But Quinn would only make her own comeback and slice him with her talons or snag him with one of her heels, occasionally biting him and leaving a deep indent.

The fight went on for minutes upon end, during which the two started showing signs of fatigue.

"Give up, little girl, and I just might spare your life."

"N-never." Sweat invisibly rolled down her face as she threw another punch, but noticeable missed, showing that she was getting tired out faster than her enemy. "I'm gonna fight ya till ya fall down and c-cry for m-mercy." She let herself go for a second, allowing her arms to fall to her sides, all she wanted was rest, she was built for flying, not fighting. With the open time, Rahzar struck the opportunity and threw a fist at the girl, sending her back in the opposite direction and making her ram into one of the nearby roof entrances. He walked up to her and placed a foot atop her chest so that she couldn't move away, with his victory smirk, he spoke.

"Any last words?" She mustered up what strength she had pulled one of her wings out from behind her back.

"No, but I do have this." She swiftly wrapped her wing around herself, but as she had done that, sharp tipped feathers shot out and struck the creature in his body, making him step back in pain and pull them out, albeit painfully and slowly. As he was about to get out the last of the feathers, the fish spoke from behind him.

"The sun is rising quickly, we must hurry and get back to, Shredder." Quinn, now free, moved from her spot and stood before Raph, who was ever so slowly was gaining consciousness. She lowly growled at the two villains and watched them retreat as the sun rose up to make a softly colored sunset.

Quinn heard voices come from the alleyway, and seeing that the two weren't coming back until nightfall, she crawled to the edge and peeked over. By now her extra features long gone.

"A night of nothing." A purple masked turtle said.

"I really wish he hadn't run away." An orange'd masked one said.

"Hey, it was only our first night of looking for him. . . We'll just keep searching." A blue one said sympathizing with the other two.

"Ya, but if he hadn't taken off, we wouldn't have to be doing this in the first place." The purple one replied sadness clearly etched into his words.

"I agree, I really miss him. . . I mean, who's going to mock my jokes?" The orange one said.

"Or make fun of my inventions?" The purple one followed up.

"Ya, or disobey my orders?" The blue one looked away for a second before setting his eyes back onto the two others turtles. "But, if we're lucky, he could just be going out for a few days, cooling off from the other night. . . With any luck, he'll come back without us searching for him." The purple one sighed and looked away himself before speaking.

"But he really sounded serious, Leo."

"I know, Donny, but. . . We can't let that tear down our hope, we'll just keep searching until we can't search any more."

"Ya, he's our brother and no matter what, we're gonna find him."

"Nicely said, Mikey. . . Let's head home and tell Sense the news." The three disappeared into the sewers and Quinn looked back to Raph who was now fully waking up and rubbing the sides of his head.

`'They seem to really love him. . . Makes me wonder.'` She thought to herself, watching as the red masked turtled stood up and look to see that it was daylight. She saw that he was angered by the rising of the sun, most likely since they didn't come up in the day only at night. She took in a deep breath as she stood up and walked over to her coat.

"You. . . Um, feelin' alright?" She asked buttoning up the coat once again.

"Fine." He snapped at her. "What the shell happened? One second I'm fighting those idiots and the next I'm waking up to daylight."

"You got knocked out, they tried to take you back to some man named, shredder, but I stopped them."

"You. . . Stopped them?" He couldn't help but laugh a little. "What'd you do, talk their ears off until they begged for you to stop."

"No." She wrapped the loose coat around herself tighter and looked away. "Look, I saved your stupid turtle butt, the least you can do it thank me." Raph rolled his eyes and looked away himself.

"I don't do thank you's."

"I'd practice that if I were you. . . Might actually get you somewhere." Raph glared daggers at her and she at him.

"Why'd ya stop them anyways."

"You mean, save you? . . We're lonely buddies remember, and lonely buddies don't let each other get kidnapped or killed by freakishly looking dingbats." She stated smiling a little and looking at her shoes, not wanting to make any eye contact with the being before her. Raphael growled at the notion that was brought up once again, but hearing it for a second time and actually thinking over it. It kind of sounded nice to have someone there for him that he could rely on, someone besides his brothers.

`what are you thinking, Raph. . She's a crazy lunatic human and you're a mutant turtle, the only thing she's good for is slowing you down. . for all you know, she could be lying about saving you.` With the thought in his head, Raph turned to get away from the light and the people who were beginning to cover the streets like ants, the last thing he needed was to be seen.

"Hey, where are you going?" Quinn asked, watching as he slid down a water pipe and lift up a man hole cover.

"Anywhere but where you are." She pursed her lips and glided down the same path until she came next to the open space herself. "Don't you have school to attend or something. . . You know, something else to do than bother me?"

"No, not really. . ." She pushed out her bottom lip and widened her eyes until he fully looked to her. "Can I please come with you. . . I'll stay quite and won't interrupt you when your fussing about nothing."

"Wha- I don't fuss about nothing. . . And No." He began to pull the cover over the sewer entrance, but her heel caught between two of his fingers and he looked up to see her face was stiffer than a statues.

"I'm coming with you wether you like it or not, Raphael. . . Now get down 'cause I'm coming." He grumbled under his breath, but didn't move. Instead of waiting for an answer, Quinn stepped onto the ladder, and pushed him aside with her heel. "If you don't move, I'm going to make matters a whole lot worse." Without wanting a fight, more or less to not attract attention, Raph jumped to the wet ground and watched as she moved down, pulled the cover over so only circular streams of light came in and jumped down herself, having to stabilize herself on her heels as she did so. "Ready?" She piped up with a smile.

"Ya, as I'll ever be."

"Good. . . I'll lead the way." They took a few steps before she stopped and turned to face him. "'Bout that leading the way, I don't know anything about the sewers." She made joking frown after she spoke. Raph, not wanting to take this any longer, pushed her aside and walked on, hoping that as the day went on, she wouldn't speak at all. But soon hope was lost. "Sooo, ever get bored during the day?"

* * *

The man in the white coat walked up to a room that read, Dr. Drummard. He opened the door and stepped in to see that everything was the same since he last left. A large corner desk and oversized swivel chair was tucked near a large window that streamed in masses of sunlight. Another chair was at the other end of the room and next to it sat a small bookshelf that held more weird and deadly trinkets than books.

Dr. Drummard sat in his desk chair and picked up the corded phone that sat before him. Dialing, he set it to his ear and listened as it rang until the other end was answered.

{"This is, Dr. Drummard. . ."} He stated, tapping a pen onto his desk. {"Any sight of her?"} The other person spoke. ("I see,"} He wrote down a few words on a notepad. {"And, would you care to tell me how you cannot spot a winged human flying through the sky?"} Silence erupted through the other line before they hesitantly answered the question. {"Mhm, I see, Well."} He looked to his notes and lifted up the pad before reading it. {"Tell, Dr. Carger, that if he doesn't find my test subject soon, I personally see to his demise."} Angered and tired, he slammed the phone back onto its base and tore the note from its pad. "Ignorant imbeciles. . . I ask one simple thing and they can't even do it!" He let out a long sigh and rummaged his fingers through his thick black and grey speckled hair. Picking up the phone, he dialed the same number and waited again. When the line was answered again he sat in silence for a few second before speaking. {"Tell your supervisor that you have one week to find her. . . I don't care if she's injured or not, just bring her back alive! . . If you don't, well, I already told you."}

Dr. Drummard pinched his brows together and sighed, if they had just kept better watch of the girl, maybe she would still of been there. Tired from a night of no rest, the man walked over to his second chair and sat down. The heaviness in his eyes grew and soon he could feel the affects of no rest finally getting to him. He closed his eyes and let sleep wash over his body and mind.

* * *

**Please Review in the box below and tell me what you think. :-) **


	3. I won't stop

Ambivalent

Chapter 3

* * *

Raphael and Quincy made their way through the gunk filled sewage and listened to both the sewer sound and aboveground sound. It was tiring and both were feeling antsy for the ground that was built above them. But due to it only being evening outside, they couldn't leave lest they be noticed and taken hostage.

"Hey, lets play twenty questions." Quinn said, trying to diminish her boredom.

"No." Raph replied, trudging through the filth that laid out the sewers floor plan.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. . I'll ask a question and then you can ask one."

"Fine, I'll go first. . . Would you be able to shut up?" Her face formed into a scowl at the question.

"Answer, no, I shut up when I want to." He growled, but it was much calmer than the last two nights. "I'll ask one. . . How did you get that crack on your plastron?"

"That's none of your business." She sighed and walked on. After a period of time, Raph spoke up. "Fi-ine. . . . What's your full name?" He asked, deciding to go with simple questions, but he saw that it wasn't as small as he thought when she tightened her jacket around her waist, a motion she seemed to do when stressed.

"I." She looked away and listened as the liquid moved past them. "I don't know my full name, all I've ever lived by is Quincy or Quinn." Her hand sifted through her thick feathered hair as she exhaled air from her lungs. Silence momentarily pounded over them, but soon enough, she seemed back to her normal self. "So, my turn. . . Why are you running away from home?"

"I thought you already figured that out." He said annoyed that she was asking questions that pertained to his private life. "Look, I'm not on the same level as my brothers, O.K. I never got along with them and had the last straw. . . end of story." She looked at his eyes and saw something deeper lying within, but she could tell that the question was a touchy subject, so she moved on.

"Why are you running away from home?"

"It's not my home. . . More like a-" She cut her sentence off and darted her eyes around just like she had done the first night. When she stopped, her body fell back to normal. "I'm trying to find my real mother. . . See who I really am."

"Mother?"

"My turn, turtle boy." He rolled his eyes at the name, but let her continue.

"Why are you so hostile?" Her arms crossed at the question and he took in a deep breath.

"Look, there are a'lot of people who want to hurt me and my brothers, I'm hostile because I can't trust you." Quinn took a step back as if offended, and spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"You. . can't trust mw'a? I was actually thinking it was the other way around." As Raphael turned back to face where he was going, a subtle smirk formed for the fraction of a second she couldn't see him. Yes he had been hostile the last few days, but thoughts had been sinking in and trust wasn't exactly his highest attribute when it came to wired beings, especially humans. "Why so quiet. . . It's your turn."

"Here's one for ya, what's a ordinary human life like."

"Oh, human. . . y'know, normal, boring. . . School this, work that, hang out with friends at the mall, go to movies. . . Nothing special. ." She rubbed the back of her neck before tightening her coat again. "So, what's the turtle life like?"

"Boring," He said without any though. "It's always, do this, do that, don't do this, don't do that. . . No, yes, yes, no." He sighed when he felt himself getting agitated at his words. "On another subject. Why do you always wear that coat, I mean, you've gotta be sweating under that."

"No reason exactly, just, I feel more comfortable wearing this coat. . . I've had it for a while and-and- and it was a present, and quite frankly I don't want to be rude and take it off. . . No, nono, my aunt gave this to me and where's she's from, it is disrespectful to take of an article of clothing that was given to you as a special present."

"Uh-hu, sounds like a nice family you got there." She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded.

Quinn looked up to the holes in the cover and saw that moonlight, instead of sunlight, was shining down on them. She listened and peeked through the holes for a few more minutes before finalizing that it was safe to head up.

"Question for you. . . You ready to head up?" Raphael himself looked through the holes and listened, once he gave the all clear, they went topside into the cooler, fresher air. "So, how old-"  
His hand shot out and hovered near her, telling her to quiet down, and she did. "What do you hear?" She whispered, darting her eyes around, she couldn't hear any major threats herself, but her eyesight was much better than her hearing.

"All clear, I thought I heard the footclan."

"Footclan?"

"They work for, The Shredder." She slowly nodded and followed Raphael to the edge of the alleyway. "I want to try and make it to the state line, think you can follow?"

"Think? Ha! You underestimate me."

"I don't care if I'm overestimating you, I go fast and if I lose you, I won't slow down."

"Fine with me, but if I lose you, I won't slow down either." Raph escalated the platforms and then stopped for a split-second to look behind himself to see that Quincy was gone and no where to be seen. Thinking that she had given up, he turned back and began his trek to the edge of New York's state line, if he was lucky and fast enough, he would be able to make it before the sunrise came.

* * *

It seemed that hours passed and there was no sign of any footclan or spontaneous mutants. All seemed, for the most part, clear. Raph came to a jerked stop and took in deep breaths, he'd been running for who knows how long and he was starting to lose breath.

The mutant turtles eyes scanned the area around him and he saw no sign of Quincy anywhere.

"Ha, must've lost her at the alleyway." A smile came to him in knowing that now he was alone. "Ah, man this feels great, no rules, no one to tell me what to do, nothin'. . . I'm a free turtle." Something perched atop his head and he rolled his eyes up to see the head of a falcon looking down at him. He flailed his arms around it to shoo it away, but all the bird did was call out and beat its wings.

Some one laughed behind Raph and he twisted around on his heel to see Quinn holding a hand against her mouth.

"Nice hat."

"Ni-Nice hat!? If this 'hat' has any brains it'll move." She laughed again and held out her arm, commissioning the bird to perch there, and it did with graceful movements. "How'd you do that?" The turtle asked confused.

"It's not hard," She rubbed the birds face and it nuzzled her with soft sounds. "All you have to do is make friends with them and they'll be loyal till the end." The bird once again flapped its wings, but this time moved up to the girls shoulders. "By the way, his names Corvorio." She said turning to face the city.

"Corvorio, what kind of name is that for a bird!?" The falcon turned his head and squawked at Raph before looking back with Quinn.

"It's absolutely beautiful."

"What?" Raphael said getting slightly annoyed. He walked over to where the girl stood, but stopped short when he saw the city and all the lights that made it look as if it was unreal. "Gotta say, that's more than I've ever seen."

"Isn't it though? . . I've dreamed my whole life of visiting, The Big Apple, and now here I am." Her smile grew wide at the lights that danced around them. "My mom, when I was little, used to talk about traveling here with me on her trips when I was older. . I couldn't wait for that day." Raph crossed his arms over the side railing and looked at her, slightly confused on more than one things.

"I thought you said that you were searching for your mom?"

"I am. . . Look, it's a long story. . . I really don't like talking about it." She turned back to face the rooftop and noticed that it wasn't like the ones they had originally been passing. This one was more elegant and sophisticated, with a small garden in the far left corner, a few overpriced deck furniture placed around, and a large swimming pool that centered the whole place. She shuffled her hair again and leaned against the buildings edge, not afraid of the height they now stood at. "Riches, I always wondered what it would be like to be one of those big people, swimming in a rooftop pool and lounging in foam laced chairs as fancy cocktail drinks were handed out on a silver platter." She laughed at herself and shook her head, she knew that riches were father than an arms length away, it was just that she had always dreamed of what she couldn't have. "Stupid right?"

"Pretty much." She scoffed and glared at the green mutant next to her.

"I was looking more for a 'no'. . . eh, I'll take what I get." Raph did the same as her and looked at the scenery, he never really liked richer people, with the way most carried themselves, or how they just let their money go, or. He shook his head also and sighed, he'd watched too much TV with his brothers. Though, as his mind thought about the many other things that came into its pathway, one thing kept nagging at him.

"Quincy, how did- how did you get here so fast? I thought I lost you back at the alleyway." She shrugged and fully stood up.

"It's a secret."

"Well, you could tell me." She raised a brow at him and gave a jerk like look to him.

"It wouldn't be a secret then, now would it?" He glared at her and she at him, but somehow it all seemed lighter and less aggressive than the past few days.

The doors to the roof burst open. Raph jumped to a nearby blockage, Corvorio flew away in haste, and Quinn stood like a brick wall. She darted her eyes around and clenched her hands ever so often, knowing now that she couldn't hide without being noticed and confronted.  
The person was a man, and by the tone of his voice he was livid, though through the loud talking, neither could make out what he was exactly saying. Even though the words were a blur, Quincy could tell one thing, the voice. It was so familiar, so heart wrenching that he had to force herself to keep the scream in her throat hidden. Her heartbeat sped up and she inched to the other large object, hoping to hide herself without being noticed, but as most of her plans went, it failed.

The mans eyes snapped to her and narrowed. She lifted up her hood and looked down, hoping that she wouldn't be noticed.

"Who are you?" The man condescended her with a walk that only one person could do, but she refused to answer. "I'll ask again, who. are. you?" His face came next to hers and they would of been taking in each other's breaths if she hadn't tucked her chin into her chest. "Answer me, child, or I'll call security." She stepped back, but stopped when her backside pressed against the railing. "I'm losing my patience." His voice grated through her ears and she turned away. His hand latched onto her arm and she tried pulling it away, but his nails were too far dug into her coat. "Chi-ild." His face got closer to hers and she looked even farther away. "Answer ME!" He shook her and she snapped her arm away from him.

"LET ME GO!" The loud tone of her voice pushed him to take a few steps back, but he still had a slight grip on the edge of her coat. "I said let me go!" She snatched it away from him, tearing the fabric. and showing feathering underneath. He gasped and she immediately covered her arm with her gloved hand. "Just, please, leave me alone."  
"Quincy?" His voice was mellower but still held anger in it. "Where have you been, I've been worried sick about you." He rested a hand atop her shoulder and she swiftly moved away. She then pulled down her hood and looked him in the eyes.

"Really, been worried that you can't run anymore tests on me? Worried that I'll find who a higher authority and get you arrested for life? Worried that those who think they know you will be disgusted when they find out who you really are and what you really do?" He pursed his lips and glared daggers at her. "Get you worthless self out of here. . . You're no excuse for a human being." She walked off, but he once again grabbed her arm, but this time refused to be shoved away.

"You will come back with me right this instant." She snapped her head around to stare at his dark eyes. With a common reflex that had used many times before, she spit near his shoe, but he dared not back down. Instead, he tightened his grip and by force, pulled her coat off, revealing the feather like and normal clothing that laid behind. Her wings burst out and she made a cry like sound, deafening him for a time being.

She looked to where Raph was hiding and saw that both his weapons were out and ready to puncture the man. She gave him a 'stay back' look and he shook his head no. She glared at him harder, and soon became oblivious to the man who was grabbing for her. Dr. Drummard grabbed her neck and she cried out in pain as he dragged her to the chlorinated pool.

"Now we all know that birds can dive under water to catch prey, but what happens when they get soaked." She scraped at his hand as he pushed her in and fell to his knees to that he could keep her wings plunged underwater. She let out a deep sound and Raph took this as a call for help. With a glint in his eye, he burst from the hiding place and made his way to the man, silently at that. With the raise of a sai, he punctured the mans right shoulder and he yelped out in pain and let his grip loosen on the partially drowning girl.

Drummard's eyes searched around the rooftop are and looked for his enemy, but couldn't see anything that could've been the culprit to his now bleeding and painful shoulder. He seethed and growled at everything before directing his attention back to Quincy, who was now swimming to the other side of the pool. He shook himself out of the trance, and rushed to the opposite side to catch the girl, but she only backtracked. The man, not wanting to lose, grabbed the pools net and snatched her head into it. She tried to dive underwater but was being shoved forwards, giving her no upper hand.

Raph, the sound of the city below him being his defender, charged up the man once again and punctured his other shoulder while also getting the interior of his knee. Dr. Drummard fell in pain and grasped the two new wounds. With the new time, Quinn threw the net off of her and grasped for the pools edge. Raph, seeing that his job was done, pulled the girl out of the pool but was astonished by her weight.

"Who the heck is that freak?" The man laughed and stood up the best he could. He scanned his eyes over Raph and smiled

"I am Dr. Drummard, scientist over the unknown, and you. . My dear mutant turtle, have just been volunteered to be my new test subject." Quinn, as fast as she possibly could with the added weight, walked over the man and kneed him in the face, knocking him out for the time being.

"Let's go, I wanna get as far away from here as possible." She walked towards the buildings edge and looked down before cringing at the height. "I'm stuck." She tried lifting a wing but failed to do so without gasping at the weight and pain. "It's going to take forever to dry these out, they're not exactly small, you know."

"Are you talking your me, or yourself."

"I could care less if I'm talkin' to a freakin' ghost. . . All I know is that I can't get down with wings the weight of a freight train." She took in a deep breath and wrapped her wings around herself. "If I'm lucky, I can push out most of the water and let the wind do the rest." She shoved her hands down her wings and cringed on sensitive spots, but none the less, kept moving until all water that was allowed out, was out. "Alright," She turned to Raph and smiled. "Ever jumped buildings a mile up from the ground."

"Never tried."

"Then lets have a little test." She jumped off the building and let her wings flare out so that the wind would do the rest for her. Raph looked over the edge and saw once against that she was gone. She shot up from the side of the building and smiled. "I go fast, and if I lose you I won't slow down." She turned around and flew next to Corvorio who had recently returned to her side. Raphael rolled his eyes and jumped to the next building, trying not to pay attention to the height that he crossed whenever jumping through he air.

* * *

Leo, Donny, and Mikey walked into their lair, all with tired eyes and bodies. They had spent the past few nights in trying to find Raphael, and each night, there was not even sight of him. The lair was dark and foreboding, and in all truth, it just seemed empty. No congrats to each other, no fun, no pizza or show to celebrate their won fights against both the Shredders men and the Kraang.

Light seeped out of where Splinter was meditating and they walked up to the room. Slowly they opened the sliding doors, but didn't sit down before him, instead they stood in place and looked at the humanoid rat.

"Have you found him?" Master Splinter asked when his sons walked into the dojo. The three turtles stayed quiet with heads down, giving the impression that they had not found their brother yet. Splinter sighed and stood up from his place and walked over to them. "Get some rest, you can search tomorrow."

"What's the point, Master Splinter?" Donny asked with a worn out expression. "He's not anywhere to be found. . Heck, he could be past the state line by now. . . At this rate he could be so long gone that we have no chance of finding him."

"Never lose hope, Donatello, for even the lost will come back." The tallest turtle sighed and turned, facing his shell to everyone.

"I'm going to bed." He walked off and soon the other two followed, leaving behind their sensei, so that they could get some much needed and hard earned sleep.

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed my new chapter. Please leave a Review of what you thought. Good? Bad? Keep going? Stop? Thanks for reading! **


	4. Getting to know you

**Ambivalent**

**Chapter 4**

Quincy's stomach growled and she clutched it, feeling weakness over raid her. She knew that if she didn't get food to eat soon, she would pass out from exhaustion. Looking down, she noticed the same with Raphael, his running and jumping was slower and weaker than usual. Swiftly and graciously she moved before him and stood her ground, making the mutant turtle stop in his tracks.

"Hey, I'm runnin' here." He said, glaring at her.

"I'm hungry."

"Ok, go catch yourself a fish."

"Ew! I hate fish."

"But you're a bird." He raised a ridge and she rolled her eyes.

"Just 'cause I looked like a bird, doesn't mean I eat like one."

"Whatever." He waved her off and stepped away from her, but she moved before him once again.

"Don't think I don't noticed, Raph. . . You're hungry too, and if we both don't get something to eat soon, there's no telling where we'll drop or who'll find us when we do." She raised a hand before he could speak. "And don't go telling me that I'm being bossy, or you're fine, cause I can see clearly from above that you are starving and need food, just as much as I do." He clapped his mouth shut and sighed. "Good, now, I'll just use my coat to get us something and then we can eat." She went to grab her jacket, but noticed that it wasn't with her anymore. Quinn, letting panic overtake her, started to hyperventilate. "My Coat! I need my coat to get around." She felt that the air around her was getting thick and just by looking at her, it seemed that she would faint any second.

"Would ya calm down!" She immediately stopped and looked to Raph with wide eyes. "Look, if you're that worried about some stupid coat, then why don't you just get another?" He said, pointing to a nearby clothing shop.

"I can't steal!"

"Don't you have any money?"

"No, don't you?"

"Well, a little. . but I'm saving it."

"For what!?"

"I dunno, I was supposed to figure that out, by myself!" Something crashed beneath the two and they looked to the ground to see that the jewelry store that made up half the building was being robbed. "They could have money."

"That's still stealing." Raph grabbed the side of the building and spoke before scaling down.

"Just think of this like, Robin Hood, just, we're the poor." He disappeared and she took in a deep breathed before following down.

The robbers were dressed in black from head to toe, but Quinn could clearly see that there were two men and one woman, all taking what they wanted. Raph pointed to the more darkened corners of the jewelry store and she nodded, heading the opposite direction from him. They communicated silently as the moved around the area, making sure to make no noise whatsoever. The robbers talked on and off, laughing about how they were going to bath in the amount of money the diamond, gold and silver jewelry were going to give them. The woman lifted a necklace up to her chest and spoke.

"What do ya think, babe? Me or not?" One of the men looked to her, but kept his pace at shoving all the counter contents into a bag.

"Whatever ya say, honey. . But with what were goin' to get with all this stuff, you could buy yourself a mansion full of those. The woman did a small dance before getting back to her job. Quincy looked to Raph and he nodded as he slipped out his sai's.

"I dunno, buddy, with were you're goin', there's gonna be no mansions." The crew snapped their heads around, but saw no one.

"Ya, only straight grey bars and orange jumpsuits.

"EEWW! . . Babe, I don't wanna wear no jumpsuit." The woman said, clutching the bag to her chest.

"Don't worry, hon, I got this." The man took out a gun and pointed it into the darkness, aiming to shoot at whatever dared to move. "Come out, punks, or I'm gonna blast ya to smithereens!"

"With that!? HAhahahaha, you can't even see." The man shot and the bullet tinged off of something before bouncing around the rooms a couple times and smashing into a nearby wall. "Nice aim, I'd like to see how you use a real gun." The woman tugged at the mans arm.

"Babe, you're not gonna let them meanies talk to you like that, are you?" He shoved her off and growled.

"Course not, I ain't no fool." Quinn locked eyes with Raph and they both nodded in sync, taking the time that they had left before the police arrived, the two attacked the robbers.

* * *

Raphael and Quincy laughed as the sat in a large tree and ate a box of pizza they had gotten from a nearby joint. Both were talking of the small vigilantly mission they had just done, and with that, how they gained a handsome reward. Before the police had arrived, Quinn had decided to get a coat after all and when she did, the cops had apprehended the suspects, when she told them of she had 'saw' them and called, she was given a reward, apparently the robbers had been on high alert with the New York Federals.

"That was too much fun." Quinn stated, taking another bite that satisfied her stomach.

"Like I say, never pass up a time to kick some butt." She raised a brow at Raph.

"Since when did you say that?"

"Never." She laughed at him and took the last bite before taking the rest of the crumbs from her fingers. "If I get the chance, I'm doing that again."

"Hey now, we can't go crazy, last thing we need is to be noticed."

"Since when are you all serious? If I remember correctly, you were way to hyper to begin with."

"It's. . . Nothing." She closed the pizza box and shoved it away. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Well, you half the contents." She rolled her eyes and looked away as she pulled her knees to her chest. "Hey, you alright?"

"Fine." She took in a deep breath and slowly let it you.

"If it's about that dude from the other night, there's no need to worry, he'll be in the hospital for a while." She glanced at him and then back out through the thick of the branches, watching as the moon ever so slowly began to descend below the mountains and buildings. She shut her eyes and sat as a breeze brushed over her skin, cooling her from her thoughts, the smell of freshly cut grass and flowers encased her nose and she breathed it in, trying to forget all that worried her. A hand pressed against her shoulder and suddenly all her senses felt as if she was under attack. Letting her animal self overtake her, she bolted from the hand and then tackled Raph, trapping him between two large branches, her beak and feathers grew back as she drew her sharp taloned hand back and then moved it forwards to strike.

As if reality had just exploded around her, Quincy shook away from the trance and looked to see that Raph was holding up his arms to defend himself. She shoved herself away and huddled against a more dark area of the tree, hoping to just escape altogether. Her breathing became hoarse as she watched the mutant turtle get up, annoyance and fear etched into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, holding up her hands defensively.

"What they heck was that!?" She felt tears boil in her eyes, but she pushed them back.

"It's what they liked to call the wild side, it comes out ever so often, really only when I feel as if I'm being threatened or I'm in an uncomfortable situation. . . I'm sorry." She looked away again, but this time kept her mind in the present. "I shouldn't be out here, I should've never run away. . . They were right, I'm just some animal locked up inside a girls body waiting to come out and kill."

"I don't see that."

"Sure you don't, you can't read people like I can." She rested her chin atop her folded arms and sighed. "I don't belong in humanity, I should just hide away and forget that I ever existed."

"You know, Quinn, Master Splinter says that everyone has a reason to live, whether it be big or small, no one is here for no reason."

"Sounds like a nice guy." She rested her head sideways so that she was looking at Raph. "He your brother or something."

"No." Raph rubbed the back of his neck and looked around. "He's like my father."

"Like?"

"Ya, he's not a turtle like me, he's actually a rat." She raised her brows again, this time letting a small smile slip her. "Ever since me and my brothers were mutated into these, well, he's taken care of us like a father, trained us, loved us, done everything for us."

"Sounds like you love them too much to leave." Raph shook his head and sighed himself.

"It's a long story." He waved her off and she smiled. "And I don't want to tell it." Her smiled fell away at his words. The sound of a hawk cried out and both watched as Corvorio flew into the tree and landed near Quincy. "Huh, I guess that's why he's so loyal to you, it's because you're part bird."

"Guess you could put it that way, I've always had a real connection with them." She said, sliding her fingers of the birds slick feathers. "I really have to give thanks to my mom for that one, she's an Ornithologist."

"A what?"

"She studies birds. . . In fact, back at my home we would have like ten different species of birds at one time. I love visiting them, it was always something I could do when I was having a bad day or was sick. . . Especially after school, I would come home and visit each bird, telling them how my day went and listening as some mocked me back." She laughed and shook her head slightly. "It was amazing, until. . . Well, until." She cut off her words and shut her eyes wanting to forget the thought that came back to her.

"Until what?" Raph asked, sitting up better and resting his elbows atop his knees, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Well, until the accident. . . I wasn't always like this, you know. . . I was a normal human girl with a life." She locked eyes with Raph, and then looked away, not wanting him to see her emotions running wild. "If you really want to know, I can tell you."

"You don't have too." She could hear the curiosity in her voice and she knew that if she didn't get it out now, she would have to later. Letting out a sigh, she began to speak.

"My mother had been given the mutagen, by another scientist, he was a little crazy at the time and found that if they could perfect the serum, they could create smart birds that could literally bring messages back and forth between bases during war, leaving out the thought of someone tapping phone wires or something. . . But, I was five at the time and I was more than curious to see what the glowing green goop was that rested atop my mother desk, which I was forbidden from touching, but I cared less." She looked up and saw that the sun was now beginning to rise. "I grabbed for the large tube, but it slipped from my hand and cracked all over the floor, leaving me encased in its contents. I felt sick after that, and my mom was scared to death about me, wondering if I would even look the same, although, I never knew what she meant." Raph watched as she forced back tears, but even still a few escaped. "I was passed out for some time, and when I awoke I had wings and feathers covering me. I was scared and so was my mom, we didn't know what to do. . . My mom called these men and they came over, that's when I met, Dr. Drummard. . He told my mom that I would be looked over and taken care of until they could find out what happened to me and if I would be alright, they said it would only take a few months to a year and then I'd be back home."

"But they never brought you back?" She looked to Raph and nodded, still trying to stay strong. He didn't know what to say, he'd actually never heard a story like that so, depressing, not even the pulverizers could top that. "I'm sorry for your loss." She looked to him and gave a half hearted smile.

"What say you. . . What were you before you became, this?"

"Me? Not happenin'."

"Come one, I told you my story, now you tell me yours." She moved closer to him and he tried to let off a growl, but found he couldn't, instead, it came out as a defeated sigh.

"Fine, alright. . . I guess I could start out with how my brothers and I were originally just turtles in a fishbowl. . . Our father, if you want to say that, bought us and was taking us back to his place, but along the way something happened and we were all turned into mutant turtles and Master Splinter was formed into a large rat." She smiled at his spare of the details, but none the less, accepted it as an answer. "So, you said you ran away to find your mom?" He said afterwards, trying to get her off topic.

"Ya, she's out there somewhere, waiting for me, I just know it. . ." Silence passed over them before Quinn spoke up once again. "I have a Q for you, why'd you run away, you seem to love your family too much."

"I, don't want to talk about it. . ." He said annoyed.

"That question has been giving me the cold shoulder too long, I want to know."

"Alright." He snapped at her and she back up. "I'll tell you." This time he lightly growled before answering. "I had a fight with my younger brother and ended up hurting him, I-I had just let my anger get in the way that time and it hurt one of my family members. . . I just can't forgive myself for that." He strayed away from looking at her, and she could see that it hurt him to tell her that.

"Well, it couldn't of been that bad, I mean-"

"It wasn't, but, if I could let myself get that angered to punch my brother, I mean, what if the next time it happens I'm not so, I dunno, nice, and end up knocking him out for a while, or worse detrimentally hurting him. . . I mean, man, I could never live with myself. . . I just couldn't." She scooted closer to him and set a hand onto his shoulder.

"You're family, Raphael, that would never happen. . . But if you're so afraid of hurting your brothers, why don't you go back and talk to them, sort things out." He shoved her hand off his shoulder and coldly looked away.

"I don't need advice, I need time to be alone and think. . . And quite frankly, you're not helping much." He jumped from the tree and moved to the sewers below. With swift movement, Quinn followed, but decided that it was best to keep silent. . . As of now, trust did seem like an issue.

* * *

Drummard awoke and rubbed his aching head. His eyesight was blurry, but soon it all came to and he saw that he was in a hospital room that smelled of sterilizers. A woman who looked to of just gotten out of nursing school, walked in and smiled politely at him before shutting the door and walking over to his bedside.

"Mr. Drummard. . I'm Dara, your nurse." He looked at her and nodded. "You came in with quite the different injuries." She raised a brow at him and held back a laugh. "Getting into any street fights lately?"

"I will not take this accusation!" She stepped back with a bewildered expression.

"I was not trying to accuse you, sir, just your injuries were quite different than what we usually see here."

"What were they?"

"Well, you were punctured in both shoulders and the inside of your knee with what we have found out as a Sai. . . Plus you had numerous scratch marks, it looked as if a bird had also joined in." She set a pad down and looked at him. "That would be the reasoning behind my question."

"I see, well, I was jumped last night, by some mysterious force. . . All I was doing was trying to make a phone call to one of my numerous employees, and next thing I know, I'm out cold and waking up here."

"Would you like me to report this to the police." He nodded and then watched as the woman made her way out. . . Time was now crucial to him, for if the police found the two mutants before he did, his little experimentation firm would be finished. For Good. He laid back onto the flattened pillow and looked at the speckled ceiling, he was going to have those mutants, and if it meant eradicating people along the way, so be it.

* * *

Mikey walked out of his room, letting out a big yawn as he did so. He cringed as he rubbed his right eye, he had almost forgotten about the incident three days ago, but now, as he looked into a nearby mirror, he could almost remember every detail. He shook the thoughts from his head and walked into the kitchen to see both his brothers already eating.

"Hey, Mikey, wha-" Donny stopped mid sentence when he saw his younger brother. "Oh, wow, I really wasn't expecting it to look like that." Leo looked up from his toast and cringed himself at the swollen eye.

"Aw come on, guys, it's not that bad." He looked into the microwave and nodded, finding that a different reflection wouldn't bring a different result. "Ya, it's bad."

"He really got you hard, didn't he?"

"Hey, he didn't mean it, he was just upset." Mikey said, trying to side with his hot headed brother. "I mean, he's coming back and when he does, he'll apologize."

"If he comes back." Donny said, using the rest of the butter they had. "I mean, Raph, he's unpredictable, him coming back, it could never happen, not saying he won't, but it's a wide possiblitly." Mikey slumped in a nearby seat and sighed.

"Ya, you're right, he hates me too much to come back."

"Aw, come one bro, cheer up. . Raph could never hate you."

"Michelangelo," All heads turned to splinter when he walked into the kitchen. "There is a time for everything, and everyone. . . Much like a perennial flower, during the spring and summer it blooms and lives," Splinters free hand opened up. "But during the fall and winter it dies," He then closed his hand. "Though, when spring comes back, it grows once more. . . Much like people, during their good times they will bloom and be wonderful, but when bad times come, they resort to themselves and leave, only when their times comes will they come back."

"Wait! So, Raph is gonna die!" Mikey's hands grasped his head in exaggeration, but Leo rested a hand atop his shoulder to calm his brother down.

"I think what, Master Splinter is trying to say, is that when Raph is going through his colder darker times, he deals with it the way he can, but when he's ready, he'll come back to us." The rat nodded his head.

"Do not fret, my son, your brother is fine, I can feel it, he will come home." Mikey looked to the ground and then got up.

"I'm goin' back to bed, wake me when we have to leave." Without anymore words he left, wondering if what they said was true or just words of false hope.

* * *

**This story is actually quite fun to write, although, I say that for most of my stories xD I hope you enjoy it so far, if you don't **(which I hope you do), **tell me what I can improve on, more or less of whatever you can think of, I would love to know.**

**P.S, for anyone who is wondering, fluff is in the future :) Until next chapter!**


	5. Crossing the line

**Ambivalent**

Chapter 5

**Hey all! I'm back and with another chapter for you! I have nothing else to say, so please Enjoy!**

* * *

Drummard groaned as pain swept through his body, awaking him from the sleep he had been in for the past half a day or more. Opening his heavy eyes, he saw that he wasn't in his lavish apartment, but in a plain white hospital room that smelled of sterilizers. A woman wearing a grey blue nurses uniform walked in with a smile as she flipped through papers on a clipboard.

"Feeling better today, Mr. Drummard?" She asked, her voice laced with kindness.

"What do you think!" He snapped, trying to sit up in his seat. "What happened to me?" Instead of backing away, the nurse stepped forwards with her board and flipped a couple pages before looking the man in the eyes and speaking.

"You came in contact a very sharp weapon that we have not yet identified, it punctured both your inner left knee and back right shoulder. . a few minor bruises, but otherwise, you'll heal pretty quickly." She paused for a moment and looked through the papers before speaking up once again. "Do you by any chance know who did this to you?" Drummard stayed silent for a time, he knew it was to be asked soon, but in truth, he couldn't find the right answer. "Sir?" He cleared his throat and nodded to himself.

"I do not, it was too dark outside to see the culprits face." She nodded herself in understanding and wrote down a few notes on the papers. "What are you doing?"

"Having a prescription being suggested for you. . . Your muscles were torn by the weapons and you may be experiencing pain in the next few days and we want to ease that for you."

"When will I be allowed to head home?"

"My, my, aren't we a questionnaire today."

"Answer the dang question."

"Whenever we see that your deeper wounds are healing without infection, and your ability to walk is much better than it would be right now." She spoke sternly and turned on her heal. "Dinner is around six, there is a phone by your bedside if you need service." She walked out of the room and shut the door tightly behind herself, glad to be leaving.

Drummard sat as far up as he could and reached for his cellphone which was stationed near his bedside. Dialing a number, he waited for the other line to answer.

{Drummard, nice of you to call. . . We missed our meeting this morning.}

{I know, I got caught up in another situation.}

{I heard, something about being jumped. . . Tell me, was she involved?}

{Yes.}

{I want her found.}

{I know, I have my best men searching for her.}

{Considering they haven't found her yet, I think you need to hire a new searching crew. . . One that maybe respects you enough to get a job done.}

{You want her found or not, because I can call off my group and tell her about you and then let it all carry on from there.} Silence filled the other side before the person spoke up again.

{Keep moving, Drummard. . . I need you to find her.} The man let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. {Just, hurry.} The line cut off and he set the phone back down. Brushing his fingers through his hair he sighed once again, it was much harder than he thought, trying to find this girl, but the prize would be well worth the wait once he got her back, for now he not only would have a mutated girl, but also a mutant turtle.

* * *

The two mutants stood before the New York State line. Both were still and un-admittedly scared. Quincy hadn't been out of New York since she was five and Raphael had never even stepped foot near the edge of the state. Slowly the two looked to each other, both trying to seem brave, but their efforts were easily seen through.

"You ready?" Quinn asked, keeping her whole body on one side of the state line.

"Ya, I'm ready. . . Are you?" Raph answered peeking over to her.

"Sure, sure. . . . I was born ready."

"Me too."

"Let's go." They stood in silence, starring, thinking, wondering if what they were doing was a good idea or just plain stupidity. "We better leave before the sun comes."

"Definitely. . . Ladies first."

"No, you go first, I'll follow."

"I insist." Raph's said, his voice a little harsh and raspy. Quincy, taking no thought into action, curled her fingers around Raph's and squeezed tightly. She was terrified, there was no telling what was in store for them. Raph was fearful himself and he wrapped his fingers around the girls, they both knew that danger would now be eminent, with the man searching for them. . . But somehow, he knew they would be safe, as long as they stuck together.

"We'll go together on the count of three. . . One. . . Two."

"Three." Raph pulled her over the state line and when the bit of adrenaline faded from their bodies they let out a relieved sigh. Quincy laughed and sifted her hands through her hair. "We did it, we actually crossed the state line, we're not in New York anymore."

"We won't be for a long time, so say your goodbye's." She looked to Raph and then to the place they had just left. "Let's go before we start getting all sentimental." She walked off with the mutant turtle and forced herself to not look back, now that they were actually walking away from the lives they had known for so long, tears were forming in her eyes and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop them from gliding down her face.

"I don't know if I can do this." Her voice came out in a harsh whisper and Raph could only look at her. "I mean, I want to, I can't stand it there. . . But I feel sick, I don't know if I can actually leave."

"You came this far." Raphael said, surprising himself that he was even willing to help coax this girl to keep going. "It's not like you're leavin' behind a life of luxury, from what I heard, you should be glad you're away from that place."

"I am." Her voice bounced and she wiped away heavy tears. "But I don't know what I'm going to do now, I-I want to visit my mother, but I don't know if she moved or not. . . I don't want to be lost, n-not again."

"Again?" She shoved past the red banded turtle rubbing the tears from her eyes. Taking a head start, she shoved herself up into the air and burst her wings through her jacket, taking flight and disappearing into the storm cloud sky. "Again?" Rain began to pour down and soak the turtle, he couldn't see Quinn and had a feeling he wouldn't for a while. He heard the light beating of wings and looked behind himself to see Corvorio flying his way. With a swift but graceful movement, the bird perched atop Raphael's shoulder and looked up into the sky as well, seeming to wonder himself where Quincy had gone.

* * *

Quinn glided around each obstacle. Thunder, rain and lightning all surrounded her, making it harder for her to fly, especially with the rain soaking into her wings. Her mind though was far away from what could happen to her if her wings became to heavy, no, it was trying to comprehend that she left New York and would most likely never be going back. She didn't know why she was crying about it, surely her tears should of been ones of joy, but they weren't. She was sad, scared, fearful. She was scared that some other scientist would find her and experiment on her, she knew the tactics of the ones back in the city, but ones from another state, they could be worse, deadly at that.

The mutant girl took in a deep breath and tried to let it out calmly, but it hitched, hear tears not yet wanting to finish.

"I don't know if I can take this. . . I'm losing my mind." Lightning cracked behind her and she screeched, another bolt came and this time it was closer. As time went on, the streaks of light came closer and closer to her until she could literally feel the heat emanating from them. She moved from her line of flying and watched a lightning came down where she had previously been. She let out a relieved sigh and higher'd herself so that she was away from the mess of the storm.

As the clouds became darker, Quinn knew she had to head down, it was the best and safest thing to do as of the moment. She landed onto the woodland ground and gently let her wings fall into a resting position, they had gotten heavy over the time that had been flying and now they were hurting. Crunching and snapping of forest ground caught her attention, and the mutant girl flipped on her heel to see nothing. A flash of red came from behind a large tree and she crossed her arms.

"I see you, Raphael."

"I know, I wanted to make sure you weren't a threat."

"Trust me, I'm no threat."

"Doesn't take a scientist to figure that one out." She scowled at the turtle and he at her. At times she didn't care about his words, but other times she just wanted to smack him across the face. "It's getting light outside, we're better off finding a place to hide than to keep goin'."

"Whatever gave you that idea." It was his turn to scowl at her. "We could perch up in one of the trees, their high and dense enough to give us coverage for the day, and they would protect us from the sun's heat."

"Good enough for me." She noticed the turtle was lacking in firepower, and with each step he took, she knew that he needed sleep, herself as well. "I'm goin', get me when it's dark." Quinn watched as he disappeared into the trees and she herself did so as well, if anything a good day of rest would be perfect enough to get her mind away from her problems.

* * *

Leonardo walked up to the sliding doors that hid his father from the rest of the lair. He raised his hand to knock, but thought twice about his actions. Before he could leave, a voice spoke from the other side.

"Come in, my son." Leo, not wanting to disobey Splinter, walked in and sat before him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Master Splinter."

"You are interrupting nothing, Leonardo. . . I in fact, was wishing to talk to you." Leo raised his head so that he and the rat were starring into each other's eyes. "How are your brothers doing?"

"That's what I came to talk about, they're not fairing well with Raph being gone. . . And each night we don't find him, we all get even more discouraged."

"I see. . . This is a hard time for you all. . . Raph is your brother, my son, and we shall do all that we can to find him, yes?"

"Yes, Master Splinter." Leonardo got up to leave, but he immediately sat back down. "W-what if he's crossed the state line?" The humanoid rat opened his eyes at the question and looked down to his son who seemed too fearful of an answer to look up. "I mean, if he has, h-how will we find him?"

"Leonardo, I understand you worry. . . But in all the years that you have known your brother, have you once ever found him to ever abandon you all completely?"

"N-no."

"He may of left, and yes, he may of gone out of New York completely, but I have a feeling he will come back. . . You are family, brothers, your bond with each other is too strong to be broken. . . Raphael will venture home when he feels it is time."

"What if he doesn't come home, what if he. . . he. . ." Leo's voice cracked and Splinter raised his a little with harshness implanted into it.

"I forbid you to even think of that, Leonardo. . . All of you." Donatello and Michelangelo came out from behind the one closed door with their heads bowed solemnly. "He will come back, it may not be tomorrow or even in a week, maybe not even a month, but he will, and when that time comes, I want you all to stay strong and keep doing what I have taught you to do." All three turtles looked at their father and spoke in unison.

"Hai Sensei."

"Day is upon us and our lesson will begin soon, I suggest you find something to eat or you'll practice hungry." Without anymore words to be said, the three left quietly to do what Master Splinter had told them to do. The time without Raphael was hard, but they could. . . They would cope and only think of what to do when he did come back.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good, sorry if there was an OOCness to Raph at the state line, but I imagine him being more scared than Quincy when it comes to the reality of leaving his family. **

**I want to thank you all for reading my story, weird parts and all! It would be wonderful if you could slip a review in the box below. Oh, and if you wanted, I've uploaded a new story called "Change is Different", from TMNT, go ahead and read and tell me what you think. Thanks Again! SofC Out.**


	6. What happened?

**Ambivalent**

Chapter 6

**Chapter six is finally here! Yay! I would've gotten it up earlier but my parents talked me into going to yard sales with them, (which turned out to be the most boring time of my day, and annoying since some lady wanted 10$ for a 3$ dollar light stand. . . Seriously people, yard SALE! Everything is on SALE!.) *Clears throat*, excuse me, I had to get that out for some odd reason. Forget I even said all that and please enjoy my next chapter of Ambivalent! **

* * *

"You'll only feel a pinch." A woman pushed a needle into a young girls arm and she flinched.

"Ow!" The needle drew out and she watched as blood dripped from the hole before being covered with a small round bandaid.

"Done."

"For good?" The woman laughed and set a hand atop the girls knee.

"Q, you know it'll never be done."

"Every saturday, ever week, every month, every year," The girl answered in unison with the woman and the nurse nodded. "When will it be done?"

"When you're old enough to fly away and soar the skies."

"I know how to fly."

"But you don't know how to control yourself."

"I've practiced. . . Practice makes perfect."

"Life practices everyday to be perfect, and it's been doing that since the beginning of time." The girl sighed and jumped off the thing that didn't quite make it to bed status.

"Some nurse you are," She opened the stiff door and walked out, jumping when the door shut with a loud thud. "I hate it here."

"And that won't change until you accept that you live here," She looked up to the elder and excited eyes that belonged to Dr. Drummard. "Q, you are an improved human being, you could cure so many. . . Just accept that this is what you were born on this earth to do." She looked away from him and crossed her arms over her puffed out chest.

"I won't."

"You must."

"You can't make me," His kind look twisted into one of anger and he grabbed her by the arm. "Let me go!"

"Maybe a night in solitary will change your mind." The young girl bit the older man and he snapped back his hand and examined the deep bite mark. He rubbed it and watched as she ran down the hallway, trying to catch something that could help her take flight. He spoke into his walkie talkie that was stationed near his shoulder and watched as two men dressed in uniform caught the young, flightless girl by each arm. She kicked and screamed at the men to let her go, but they refused and carried her off to a dark room that allowed her only one source of entertainment; herself.

Quincy snapped up in her small tree nest, her hair frizzed out from all the moister that surrounded her. Her dream had awoken her, a reoccurring memory of when she was only six, one year after being at the lab. Her memories were like watching a horror movie in a theater, you wanted to leave but you couldn't for two reasons; One: you got yourself into the who ordeal and now you couldn't back out then; and Two: You had to see it until the end, you just simply had to know what happened next.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and let out a loud and unsettling yawn, awaking nearby birds that scattered from their own nests. She heard grunting and snapping from below and climbed down to the trees lowest limb that would still allow her privacy from the world below. The sound had been Raphael doing some kind of morning exercise; by the looks of it, ninjitsu. Quinn swung down the the lowest, sturdiest branch and swung herself upside down so that her face was level with Raph's who was turned away from her.

He swung a kick and she watched with an upside down smile planted on her face. He did another and his nose came close to touching hers.

"Hey, lonely buddy." He jumped back in surprise and she laughed as she jumped down from the tree. "Look, no edge. . . Someone's finally learning."

"D-don't scare me like that. . Yeesh, give a turtle a heart attack why don't ya."

"I wasn't under the impression you had a heart." He cringed his nose at the comment and she punched his arm. "You take things to seriously, lighten up. . ." He moved back from her and rubbed his arm.

"What's with this emotions thing?" She looked at him with a dumbfounded face. "You know, hyper, happy then all sad and depressed, now hyper happy."

"When I get hungry or tired or both, I tend to get my emotions mixed up and things affect me worse than they should."

"Is there any other time I should be worried about this. . . emotional roller coaster?" She pursed her lips and hummed.

"Ya, but details aren't entailed," He went to speak, but Quinn beat him to it. "I'm starved, you starved. . . Oh. My. Gosh! I could so go for some bacon and eggs right now. . . maybe some toast." Raph tossed an orange to the talking girl and she caught it. "And this is?"

"Breakfast." He peeled his and started eating, she a little slower than him.

"And here I thought we were going to get a full coarse meal."

"We're on the run from a crazed scientist, we have absolutely no money and were mutants. Who the Shell is going to give us a full coarse meal!"

"I had my thoughts." She finished off her orange and left the peelings on the ground for any hungry and wandering rodents. When both were finished with their sharing's of various fruits, they sat down against a tree, silence spaced between them. The sun rose up through the thick of the trees and blared down onto both Quincy and Raph, burning up their skin. They soon moved to a shadier spot and rested against another tree.

Life at the moment passed slowly. The sun moved only inches at a time, sometimes feeling like cementers. Both knew that night was their best cover, they just didn't know that waiting for it would of been so. . . Boring.

Quincy bumped her head against the tree's bark that broke off into little bits and stuck to her hair. With a deep sigh, she looked over to Raph who was using his sai to make small punctures into the soft ground.

"Tired?" She asked

"No." He answered

"Bored?"

"Deathly." He twirled his sai between his fingers and then rammed the longest prong into the ground until the other two smaller ones were fully covered in earth. "I need some action."

"I hear ya." She rested her head against the tree yet again. "It's only three." Raph looked up from the ground and starred at Quincy as if she was speaking another language.

"How the heck do y'know that?"

"The sun." She said, pointing up through the thick of the trees where a ray of light shimmered down between them. "I read a lot of books when I was younger, one was about telling time from where the sun stood. . . Since I had too much time on my hands, I memorized the whole book." She paused. "It's three-o-one." Quincy looked back to Raph with a slivered smile on her face. "What about you. . . Any good books you've read?"

"Nah, I hate readin'. . . I more like the action than the studyin'."

"I got you, I've met more than a few people who despise books."

"I didn't say I despised them, I just don't like readin' them." Quinn went to speak. "But, there was this one book. . . Master Splinter found it in the trash one day and brought it down. ."

"What's it called?" Quinn asked, now intrigued that Raphael was talking about his childhood past.

"The giving tree." She bit her lips together before letting out an array of small laughs.

"You like a children's book? . . Of all. . people to like a children's book, it's you."

"Ya. So?" Raph said, getting defensive and regretting that he had even opened his mouth.

"No, no, it's not bad, it's just funny. . I just never imagined, still can't." They sat in silence for a while before Quinn spoke up again. "So, what about the book do you like?"

"Liked."

"Huh?"

"It got lost one day, never could find it again."

"Sorry."

Raph huffed and rolled his eyes. "It was just a dumb book."

"You didn't answer my question."

He sighed and rested his own head against the tree, paying little attention to the bark that pressed into him. "I liked that the tree gave everything it had to make the boy happy. . . It reminded me of Master Splinter, he's like a father to me and my brothers and he would do anything to make us happy. ." Quinn smiled and pushed back a couple tears. She had never had a father, only a mother, but still she'd only been around her for five years.

"Your father sounds great."

"Ya. . ." Raph starred into the forests thick and watched as it stood motionless and black. "He is." They sat and watched as the sun moved passed them, the hours slowly fading. The air went from being hot to cool, but the two couldn't complain. They talked off and on, going over where they were heading, what they would do next, when they would split up and go their separate ways.

* * *

April O'neill made her way through the sewer on the same walkway that she took many times before. The area was dimly lit, but she was given enough light to be able not to fall into the gross waters next to her. She saw a brighter light ahead and sped up her walking, knowing that she was closing in on the turtles lair.

She glided over a turnstile and waltzed into the lair with a slight smile on her face. The guys had requested she come down making her think that either, A: one of them was in trouble, B: they were bored to death or C: they wanted her to come along with training again. She was just praying that it wasn't A or C.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She said, sinking down into the pit and sitting on the worn couch. Each turtle looked tired and grim, immediately she knew something terrible was wrong. "What's the matter? No one's hurt are they?"

"Honestly, we don't know." Donatello said without his usual weirdness towards April. A frown replaced her smile and she kneaded her fingers into the couch. "Raph's gone missing, we don't know where he is."

"You thought I could help." She said catching on and noticing she was right by their expressions. She looked to see that, besides Donatello, Leonardo was the only one there. "I don't know, my abilities only range so far and wide."

"We know, could. . . Could you at least try?" Leo asked, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"I could. . . But I can't promise anything." The three sat in silence for a while, looking around the area that had been full of life but now seemed empty. "Where's Mikey?"

"He's in his room, sulking." April moved up from her spot and walked to the only door that was shut tightly. She heard nothing but silence coming from the other side. She raised her hand and contemplated on knocking, at first thinking she might be making a mistake; she knocked. A light mumble came from the other side and she creaked open the door to see the youngest turtle sitting on his bed, back faced to her.

"Hey, Mikey." He mumbled something under his breath and turned his head so that he could see her out the corner of his unmasked eyes. "How are you."

"Fine." April moved and sat down at the edge of Michelangelo's bed. He shifted a little, but didn't turn to face her. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask what happened? Why is Raph missing?"

"He ran away." April raised a confused brow at his answer and Mkey turned to face her, making her gasp and touch near his eye that was darkly bruised.

"What happened to your eye?" Mikey sat quietly for what seemed like forever, not moving, not speaking, not even blinking. She could tell he was going through a memory, a horrifying one at that.

"We got in a huge fight the night he left and he punched me. I think. . . I really don't know what I think." April moved her hand to his and grasped hers tightly around his fingers. chewed on her bottom lip, trying to think of something to say, something that could maybe speak deeply to the sorrowful turtle.

April sighed and said the first thing that came to her mind. "We'll find him, Mikey. . . I promise we will."

"Really?" She starred into his bloodshot eyes and smiled.

"Really." April got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Let's go out and talk with the others, maybe we can think of something."

"K." Michelangelo got up himself and followed the teen girl. April knew that she couldn't use her ability to find Raph, and if she could, it wouldn't help them in the long run. She would try though, the three just didn't seem fit without being the four.

* * *

**Twist, Raph loves a children's book! Actually, that was and still is one of my favorite children's book, too, I have a link of it in my profile page if you want to read it :-).**

**Please leave a review in the dropbox below and tell me what you think, good, bad, meh? Plus I'm up for any offers of where you want Raph and Quincy to go, I have some things coming up in future chapters for day travel so we can actually get some movement going on in this story. xD SofC clocking out! **


End file.
